The Eye of Din
by Argos214
Summary: After wandering around in a cave for six years, a young, orphaned girl and a certian homicidal maniac realize their true godly parentages as they assist Princess Zelda find the missing Hero of Hyrule. (Rating may go up later on.)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

There can only be one word to describe this incident. Okay, two words: downright suspicious. Everything that happened was exactly what those two words are.

Oh, wait, no introduction of myself you might be wondering? Sorry, I usually head straight into saying stuff without proper manners, despite my brief learning of etiquette when my life was nothing but comfy beds and unreachable luxury.

Name's Isabel Ruiz. I'm a businessman's daughter whose emotions and previous life were taken by the very beings of hell - literally.

Don't believe me? Well let's see your dad's ribcage being split open and your mother being held hostage by a yellow-masked ninja and a tattooed sorcerer. Now we'll see who's crying restlessly by the end of the day. (Unless you're an orphan or a low-life prick and you just don't give a single piece of your own shit if they're dead.)

Anyways, about what happened. I just don't know how or why this happened to me. Every single puzzle piece that gets labeled as "bad luck" is always happening to me, no matter how good or normal those brief moments that I can just enjoy something in my life are.

And it all happened just after I followed a fairy through a portal.


	2. Chapter 1

I went around the pits of boiling magma and the sharp obsidian walls, surviving once again for the 412th time. I'm pretty sure after trekking through all the lava and corpses tied to the rocks I've gotten immune to fire. But that makes walking around this place even more boring.

I was really getting irritated of going around the damn place, each time thinking that maybe, just _maybe_, I'd finally catch them this time - the two men who killed my father and caused the disappearance of my mother.

And worst of all, I was pretty sure I lost a lot of weight, considering I only packed food that would last me for at least one to three years. (Hey, you never know when you'll return when you're in these kinds of places.) But you can't stop a big appetite, so all that food lasted _way_shorter than it would've.

I decided to sit on the only non-hazardous rock that I sat on for the last 411 times, close my eyes and ponder just liked I had for the last 411 times, and check on the watch that showed the current date and time, just I had been doing for the last... Well, you get the picture.

October 29, 2011. Almost six years since I'd found the gate to this hellish realm, wherever it is in. It's my cousin's birthday today. Maybe when I get out of here, I can give him that R. Mika poster he'd always wanted. _If _I can get out of here...

I really miss that masked luchador cousin of mine. Always cheerful and optimistic all the time, even after all that crap we went through - his mother being killed by his own father, and those two men who killed my father. Add my cousin's father coming back to almost destroy our friends of the Thunderfoot tribe, and our lives are pretty much crap.

But even after all that, my cousin always had that humorous underdog attitude. Always being obsessed over great food and trying to mimic or merge them with other foods and see if they were a hit or miss, but mostly it was a miss. He had always worry about my ways as a criminal-murderer/weapons dealer in order to get money, but thankfully I didn't get harmed in the process, and I always kept myself at a low profile and killed every criminal way before they can shoot down some poor schmucks after they had their buy of their dream gun. I decided to retire from it and continue to be wrestler alongside him.

We've been really close ever since my father was killed, and maybe "brother", not "cousin", may be the correct term to describe him.

I remained on that rock, hand on my chin and staring at the magma in thought, when some really crazy idea hit me.

Now bear with me while I'm saying this, but I had a desire to touch the magma. Yes, yes, I know, I'd melt my ass off if I dared to even _tap_it, but some stupid impulse or mental force made me. Anyway, I got up from my rock, walked to the magma, and hesitantly, I let my entire forearm sink into the molten rock.

I waited for a few seconds, seeing if the heat would dominate my flesh, but all I felt was a warm feeling. No searing burn. And when I got my arm out, it was completely fine. All in one piece.

How the hell did that happen? How?

I didn't have much time to think about it because a humming sound started echoing around the realm. I looked around, trying to pinpoint where it came from, when a tiny glowing speck came to me.

"Hey!" it called to me. I looked closer at the speck and realized it was a fairy. She circled me, trying to catch my attention.

"Listen!" it called again. "You look lost. I know the way out!" She started flying away, and I decided I had no choice but to follow her.

She led me to a section of the realm where I was not familiar with. Instead of being threatened by the reddish glow of the magma, I was greeted by the cool blue glow of crystals and mine cars.

There was another part of this damn place, which I've been wandering in for six years, and I didn't find it? Note to self: Never volunteer to be navigator in a hiking trip. Though I will admit, the crystals did look beautiful.

After following the fairy around in the mine for a few miles, I turned my head to the right, and what looked like some kind of portal shined. It resonated the same humming sound I heard in the magma field. It showed a wide grass field, and immediately beyond that field were some houses and unpaved roads. It looked like any other countryside town, but something didn't seem very... Earth-like about it.

But it may be my only way out of this godforsaken land.

I looked at the fairy, then walked the last few feet of the mine, and went through the portal.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. School, life, and whatnot kinda got in the way of continuing the story. Anyways, here's the second chapter! :D**

_Chapter 2_

After following that fairy through the portal, all I could say was, "Whoa."

Seeing the town in person was a lot more amazing than looking at it from the portal. However, the bright sun made it difficult to enjoy looking around without squinting. Being in a cave for six years, light would be an almost impossible occurence.

After my eyes adjusted, I looked if the fairy was still with me, and there it was flying around my head happily. I could swear it was humming a song from Sonic the Hedgehog. I looked at myself and I knew I was in serious need of a huge meal. My shirt looked like it was three sizes too big, and my pants were starting to sag. I had to tighten my sash-belt around my waist so that they wouldn't fall on my ankles.

The fairy sat on my left shoulder, still humming the song. I was certain she knew this place more than I did, but I guess she expected me to lead my own way. But I wasn't sure where to go first. So I just walked around to see if any people were around to tell me where I was, because apparently the damn fairy won't tell me.

There weren't many people around, so it was hard finding directions, and even harder with the fairy not saying anything.

Eventually, I saw what appeared to be a group of soldiers marching, with two women, one tall with white hair and another shorter one with blond hair, were walking along with them. The taller one must've been the bodyguard of the blonde, because she kept looking around and holding her giant sword, as if watching to see if anyone dared to attack her. The blonde woman looked a bit younger than her bodyguard and more daintier, wearing a pink dress and some kind of tiara around her forehead. Based on the bodyguard's feeling of tension, I knew the blonde gal was important.

I came across a blacksmith and asked what was going on. He answered, "The Hero of Hyrule has gone missing. The princess and her armies have searched far and wide to look for him, but nothing has come up."

"Rumors have spread that he was transported to another world, but the General is stubborn," the fairy chimed in.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to speak now, huh?"

The fairy shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, and I saw that the army was coming in our direction. I decided to give them some space out of respect, but I saw the bodyguard's eyes staring intently at me. I had a bad feeling she was not leading her army through another search for the Hero as the blacksmith said.

"Halt!" The blonde (probably the princess) raised her hand to the army, and the soldiers stopped. She, with the bodyguard following her, walked directly to me. The blacksmith bowed to her.

The princess studied me cautiously. It was pretty unsettling, but the look on her face didn't seem like she was disgusted, just wondering who I am. And judging by the look on her face, she probably knew I was not from this realm. Wherever this realm is...

"Pardon me for asking, but how did you arrive here?" she asked me.

"I, uh... I was in this cave for six years, and this fairy led me the way out," I answered. I pointed to the little blue spck on my shoulder.

The princess simply nodded. The bodyguard glared at me behind her. They both exchanged glances, probably silently considering something I obviously didn't know.

"Navi, we will take care of the girl from here on out. Thank you for finding her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said. "What do you mean 'take care of me'? Are you guys using me as some kind of sacrifice or something? Or do you think I know where your 'Hero of Hyrule' is, 'cause I sure as hell don't know!"

"I meant what I said, do not worry," the princess replied. "We will give you shelter in the castle, and Impa will give you training once you are fit enough to travel."

"Wait. I said I don't know where this 'Hero' is.. Why would you want me along?"

"We will explain on the way to the castle," she replied. "Now come with us. You are in serious need of a good meal."

"Hmph. You don't need to tell me twice."

And so I followed the princess, Navi, and Impa to the castle of Hyrule.


End file.
